


I ____ you

by RedPineTrees



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Joel Zimmerman - Freeform, M/M, Sonny Moore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has had a crappy week, and he decides to do something spur of the moment and calls Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

It had been a long day.  
Scratch that, it had been a long fucking week and I was tired. I was tired of meetings, tired of people, tired of everything and I hated it. I hated when I got like this, because all I wanted was him to come and cheer me up with that special power of his. Playing his music sufficed, I thought to myself, playing his softer tracks, “With you, Friends” being one of them.

 

I lay in my bed, spread out and glaring at the ceiling with such force it was like I was trying to blame it for all the bullshit in my life. Meowingtons jumped onto the bed and sensed my mood, making himself comfortable near me, just close enough to make me feel loved. I sighed, turning on to my side and blinking at the fat cat. “It's just me and you, huh? Where's Nyancat?” I asked, receiving a blank, sleepy stare in response before he started purring and closing his eyes. I wish I was a cat and could just sleep all day.

 

Unconsciously, I tapped my fingers to the beat when the song picked up a little bit, smiling at how the kid could make his music so unique and nice to listen to. It had been so slow at first, then suddenly picked up, kinda like how he could be in the morning. Sleepy, slow, and then suddenly perking up without warning and annoying the crap out of any non morning person in the room.  
  
“Summit” began playing, and I sighed again, listening to his soft, muffled voice and wishing it could be a little clearer. He always sounded so pretty when he sang, even if it was just a silly tune that he made off the top of his head. Sure, back when he was in his band his voice wasn't “pretty”, but it could be admired for just how strong it could be. We made fun of him for how high pitched it was, but really, I think that me and the other guys just thought it was an adorable trait. I knew that is what I thought.  
  
I rolled on to my back again, picking up my phone and glaring at it like I had done with the ceiling earlier. I wanted to say something to him. I wanted to at least get it out of my system. I needed to, because it had been driving me crazy for years and it always got worse whenever I was depressed. I wanted him, needed him here with me, to tell me that it would be okay, to lay by my side and stare at the ceiling, to be there when I needed him most. Yeah, he was with Charmaine, but they had both mentioned being polyamorous before, so maybe that meant I had a chance.  
  
The song ended, as did the playlist, and I opened up my phone. I typed in his name in my contacts before clicking on his number. I listened to the ringing before hearing him pick up.  
“Yoo!! Joel, what's up?” I heard, and I smiled. He was so happy to hear from me. He always was, and he was like that with everyone. He just wanted to talk to everyone, all the time.  
“Hey, Sonny. Can I tell you something?” I said, my breathing surprisingly calm.

“Yeah, dude! Go ahead!”  
“I love you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny's perspective.

I was sitting on my bed, back pressed up against the wall as I stared into space, listening to the city sounds around me and daydreaming about his hands on mine. 

I was a romantic, to say the least. I loved love, I loved going on dates, I loved giving gifts to my datefriends, I loved being intimate and close.  
Especially that part. Holding hands, cuddling, leaning on someone... Any form of physical contact was perfect to me, absolutely perfect. It made me feel wanted. 

I daydreamed of him, with his lanky body and long, slender fingers. He would be really good at holding hands, making me feel secure. Maybe he'd take his hat off and put it on me, smiling at me while he did so. Or, he would place another hand on my face before kissing me, not caring if there were other people around. Maybe he would kiss me while we did a show together.

Christ.

I had had a crush on him since he signed me on to his label, and it only deepened as we toured together. He and I were called opposites, but in some ways, we weren't too different. Traveling together really made you see a lot in a person, the good and the bad. I had seen him venerable, and he had seen me in my weak states too. I had thought, so many times about telling him, but it seemed we were always with someone else. Not like that other person really made either of us very happy in the romantic sense, but I was friends with Ellie at the time, and he had had other girlfriends. I was open about myself, and even though to the public I had only dated girls, I was interested in anyone who made me happy. 

He made me happy. He would laugh at how silly I could be, and I loved that. I loved his laugh. He smiled so much more, it seemed, when I was around, and sometimes, I wondered if that meant anything. I wondered if that meant he liked me too, or maybe he just liked being around me. To quote some of my friends, I was a bouncing ball of fun whereas he could be a little storm cloud. If he was a storm cloud, then I could be his sun. 

I jumped when I heard my phone ringing, scrambling to grab it only to see that it was him.  
“Yoo!!Joel, what's up?” I asked, smiling so wide my face hurt a little.  
“Hey Sonny. Can I tell you something?” He said, sounding tired, but not upset. I found it kinda weird he called me instead of just texting me, but it was whatever.  
“Yeah, dude! Go ahead!”  
“I love you.”

I paused. My stomach was flipping all around, and it felt nice. Heat rose to my cheeks, and I stuttered for a second.  
“I.. I love you too, Joel.” I said softly, my free hand clutching my stomach as if to stop it from feeling so strange. I heard him gasp on the other end, and a faint rustling.  
“Wait, really? No joke?”  
“No joke. I... was actually thinking about you before you called.”  
“Oh... Well... Uh. I'll be in LA soon. Want to go on a date?”  
“Hell yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not rly too happy with how this came out, but i hope you guys like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow so... i wrote this really, really randomly, without any prompts or anything. id appreciate it if you gave this a kudos if you liked it!! if anyone wants me to, i might continue it?? idk i think i have an idea for if i did want to continue it. comment down below or message me on tumblr, im redarmyknife (though i will probably post this to armyknifensfw just because irl ppl follow me on my main)!!  
> really, tell me what you think. it really encourages me to write when people actually say they like it... i havent written this much in years but the encouragement really helps!  
> id suggest reading this while listening to "with you, friends (long drive) or "summit"  
> ily guys, thanks for reading!!
> 
> (btw, i did do a lot of nice pretty formatting in openoffice but ao3 ruined it and im too lazy to fix it plus it looks ok.. right?)


End file.
